Ron's Game of Life Remix
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: The Remix of Ron Stoppable and the Game of Life! When Ron woke up to see a text box hovering over him, he never expected to be thrown into the adventure of a lifetime! Rated M as a just in case for potential future chapters. Pairings: Likely a harem.


**Hello everyone, and here's the first chapter of the re-write of Ron Stoppable and the Game of Life. I know I said I would be posting it over the chapters, but then I figured: why not do what jingo4754 did and keep the old one up and see if it should have a continued lifespan. There are going to be some changes and such, altered 'gameplay' elements and so on. I am using influences from other series to create this story. I hope you all enjoy, and send some reviews saying if you like it or not.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, The Gamer, or any series that is referenced and used in this story. All characters are fictional and have no intentional resemblances to persons living or dead.**

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 1: Game Start!~**_

 **You have rested in your bed. Your HP and MP have been restored, and all status abnormalities have been removed.**

That was the notice that Ron Stoppable saw once more. His brown eyes just blinked a bit, as he didn't know what to do now.

"Morning Rufus, and you can see the text box right?" Rufus, his pet Naked Mole Rat, shook his head and said a quick nope. Ron sighed, as he knew this started at least three days ago, and he still didn't know why or how he saw these, could he call them windows? Either way, they kept popping up as he started getting up, and got ready for the day.

' _Well, it's still weird to see this in front of me.'_ Ron thought as noticed that he was different. He could see that his ears were now that of a cat's and he had a tail as well.

 **Ron Stoppable  
[The Gamer]  
Lv-1**

He still wondered what it meant, and for some reason thought of the few RPGs he played, primarily Kingdom Hearts.

 **[Quest Alert]  
First Steps: You have been curious about the power you know possess. Learn a bit more with a basic tutorial.**

 **Reward: Knowledge of the basics, with more information to come.**

 **Failure: Constant annoyance from the [Quest Alert].**

 **Accept: Y/** N

He noticed that the N, most likely for No, was greyed out, meaning that he had no choice to accept. He pressed the **Y** option and a new window appeared.

 **You have started to learn about your new life. It will certainly be dangerous, but this knowledge will arm you well. The first step is to access the [Menu]. To do so you must think [Menu].**

Ron did as the notice said, and it did pop something open. It had a few sub-menus such as **[Status]** , **[Inventory]** , **[Skills]** , **[Titles/Traits]** , **[?]** , and **[Misc.]**.

 **Now, we shall go over the most basic of options: [Status], and [Inventory]. Other options will be reviewed as they become relevant.**

 **[Status]**

 **This menu will become your best friend. This allows you to see your current fighting condition, social abilities, and upgrade your attributes, when leveled up. Just tap [Status] to do so. You may do so at any time.**

Okay, so he realized that this might be important. He would definitely check out the **[Status]** menuat some point. But he might as well go through the rest of the tutorial as he noticed that the window showed up again.

 **Next is the [Inventory] menu. The [Inventory] lets you store things like items and such. Everyone can carry a base of ten items, with multiple units of an item, but you can carry more items. Check your [Status] menu to learn a bit more.**

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **Completed: [First Steps Part 1]**

Ron felt good that he managed to complete this first quest with little problem. But that was before another window popped up.

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **Schoolyard Rush!**

 **You spent too much time that your best friend, Kim Possible, has decided to head on to school. You better hurry to catch up!  
Complete: 100 Experience and +Reputation with Kim Possible.**

 **Failure: Detention with Barkin, and a loss of reputation.**

' _Crap!'_ Ron thought as he bolted from the bathroom to his room to get dressed and rush out the door.

* * *

"So, what's been distracting you more then usual?" Ron's best friend asked as the two were walking towards the gym for cheer practice. Ron's best friend, Kim Possible, is definitely a young woman that one would describe as attractive. Her hair was long and red, with lovely green eyes. Her frame was more on the petite side, but it was also slim.

"Nothing much KP. Just something on my mind." Ron said as he was planning on using the cheer practice time to actually look at his stats. He also kept looking at things and wondering what was going on, but as he looked at things closely,

 **You have created a new skill through special actions: [Examine].**

 **[Skills]**

 **Skills are abilities that are gained through special actions or other means. Many skills require MP(Magic Power) to use, but a few do not. Skills are divided into categories: Weapon, Magic, Support, and Passive.**

 **Weapon: These are skills that are often developed by weapon mastery. Gather enough of a weapon skill level you may develop or gain new skills.**

 **Magic: Magic skills are active abilities that are mystical in nature. From manipulating the elements(Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, and Light/Shadow) to supportive spells, Magic skills can be quite useful.**

 **Note: You must learn how to use magic to develop a Magic Skill naturally.**

 **Support: Support skills are abilities that primarily support. They can be used even without being equipped with a certain weapons, or are part of the magic category.**

 **Passive: Passive skills are skills that are not used manually. Because of this, they can be categorized as a variant of support skills.**

Ron thought about skills, and that was something that could be useful. He wondered how to use skills though, and wouldn't they be noticeable. Not to mention one more thing, _'How is KP not freaking out and asking why I have a cat tail?'_

It was an important thought to him since it wasn't just Kim, but the entire school. No one was making a big deal or even noticing the new traits he had. Not even mean Mr. Barkin, who continued to haunt Ron with large amounts of extra homework and unreasonable due time, didn't notice Ron's feline traits.

It was when Kim went into the girls' locker room to get changed that Ron had a chance to look at the **[Status]** menu to see his stats.

 **Ron Stoppable**

 **Title/Vocation: Gamer**

 **Race: Felpier**

 **Level-1**

 **Ex: 100/1000**

 **Attribute Points: 0**

 **Attributes:**

 **HP-70/70**

 **MP-25/25**

 **Str-9**

 **Mag-7**

 **Vit-10**

 **Agi-12**

 **Luck-Normal**

 **Knowledge: Lv-1**

 **Understanding: Lv-1**

 **Courage: Lv-1**

 **Expression: Lv-1**

 **Diligence: Lv-1**

Well, now Ron just had more questions and decided to try tapping on the screen like an I-Pad or a touch screen. He decided to see if there was something about the race.

 **Felpier**

 **Felpiers are one of the ten primary races that were created from mankind, and thus are considered Human. They are a race of beast-folk known for their feline traits. Many are often considered standoffish or aloof, giving the other races an illusion of being antisocial.**

That answered what a Felpier was, but now he figured that he might as well look at the stats.

 **HP**

 **HP, short for Health Power, is the attribute that dictates how much stamina you have for battle. When you receive injuries from enemies it will decrease. You can recover HP with food, rest, and medicines. If your HP reaches 0 then it's game over.**

Ron gulped at the implied death of what would occur if something like that happened. He put it out of his mind and decided to look at the other stats.

 **MP**

 **MP, short for Magic Power, is the stat that dictates how often you may use skills. While Passive skills consume no MP, many other skills do. You may get tired if you use up all your MP.**

 **Str**

 **Str is the short form for Strength, and dictates how powerful your physical based skills are, how much damage you can do with a normal attack, and how many items you may carry at one time in the inventory. The calculation for how many items you may carry is 10+Str. In basic terms you may carry one more item for how strong you are.**

Ron was definitely grateful for the simple explanation, but he did feel that the window was poking fun at his occasionally terrible math skills. It wasn't like he wasn't the only one that was bad at math.

 **Mag**

 **Mag is the short form for Magic. This helps in deciding how powerful your spells are and how much resistance to spells you gain. This stat also grants bonuses to your MP count, allowing more spells to be used.**

 **Vit**

 **Vitality is an important stat as well as the others. This not only determines your overall health bonus, but also determines your physical defense bonuses. This becomes important in staying alive.**

Well, Ron was definitely going to boost his vitality when he got the chance to do so. Best not get killed if something bad happens right?

 **Agi**

 **Agility acts as both speed and dexterity. It influences not only your running speed, but also your ability to dodge enemy attacks and your accuracy with ranged weaponry. This also has a hand in normal weaponry as well, as enemies with a high agility could dodge your strikes at the last minute and gain a counterattack.**

' _That takes care of those stats, but what about knowledge and understanding?'_ Ron thought as he decided to look at them. He could already tell what **Luck** was, and wasn't going to get into it.

 **Social Status**

 **Social Statuses are the attributes that you gain as a person. These are attributes that cannot be strengthened by simply leveling up and placing an attribute. You must work to achieve them on your own strength, and are on a level system of sorts.**

 **Knowledge: This is the amount of knowledge and information that you have on hand. This is gained from reading books and learning about things, even if it means memorizing facts at school.**

 **Understanding: Understanding is naturally the ability to understand and use information. A person is considered wise when they have a lot of understanding of the world and other people. But without Knowledge it doesn't create as much wisdom as one would think.**

 **Courage: This is always how brave you are. People notice courage and the ability to stand up to others or for others. True courage is not recklessness, but the ability to face your fears and not let fear control you.**

 **Expression: This one that artists often love to level up. Expression is the ability to express yourself, often through an artistic medium such as poetry or music. Poor expression often cause people to see you as a fool, but great expression would woo ladies and make others think you're something.**

Ron definitely thought that **[Expression]** could be a handy skill to level up. But the question was how would he get that leveled up? Well, there was still one more stat to look at.

 **Diligence: This stat is a basic overview of your work ethic and ability to focus on something until the end. As you gain more diligence, you may get more done in a day or even some extra perks.**

Well, that was the stats, but it didn't answer how he was able to get through the day without getting in trouble or people thinking he was mutated or just simply cosplaying. He decided to check out his **[Skills]** menu to see if there's anything there that would give him some answers. That's when he saw the skills in question.

 **[Gamer's Body-Max]**

 **Allows your body to be the same as a video game characters'. Any damage done to you will be taken out of your HP. Status abnormalities will also be seen, and can be cured through sleeping or items.**

 **[Gamer's Mind-Max]**

 **Lets you to think in a calm, and rational manner, much like characters from a video game. Prevents mental disorders and certain psychological attacks.**

Well, that answered why Ron wasn't freaking out as much as he should have been. Even he had to admit that he'd be much more freaked if it weren't for the **[Gamer's Mind]** skill. Then he looked down to the next skill.

 **[Gamer's Glamor-Max]**

 **Creates an automatic illusion to cover traits gained from awakening as an adventurer. Does not work in dungeons, and does not affect other adventurers.**

' _Well, that answers why no one was asking about the cat traits, but now for the last skill.'_ That was when he looked at the new skill.

 **[Examine, MP-0, 1/1000]**

 **Allows you to gain more information on people and objects. The higher the skill level, the more information is revealed.**

 **Skill Level**

 **Skill level is determined in a ten level basis through use. For every 100 uses it is considered to gain one level. Using skills often may grant less MP cost, make them stronger, and so on.**

That was certainly useful information, but that's when Ron noticed something he didn't notice all day, possibly because he didn't know what exactly was going on. Everyone had a name box of some sort, and that some of the girls on the squad, at least half, had new traits on them.

 **Kim Possible**

 **Level-10**

 **[Impossible Girl]**

He guessed that the higher level was due to the fact that he was usually the distraction on their missions to save the day, and she was fighting Shego all the time. But that was nothing compared to some fo the others.

 **Jessica Albert**

 **Level-1**

 **[Celestian]**

Jessica was one of the cheerleaders on the squad, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and fair skin with freckles. She was also tall and slender like the rest of the girls in frame, and she was attractive, even if Ron hadn't tried asking her out yet. Not to mention she was usually optimistic and cheery. But now that Ron looked at her today, she had a pair of wings that were feathery, like the portrayal of an angel.

 **Tara Williams**

 **Level-1**

 **[Sprite]**

Tara was also on the cheer squad like Jessica, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Tara didn't have freckles, and her hair was wavy, not to mention that she wasn't as tall as Jessica, despite being slender. She was the more sociable to Ron, even if he had no idea why sociable sounded right to him, but today she had pointed ears with four wings, two larger going upward, and two smaller going downward, and they had the look of a dragonfly, save for the added semi-rainbow look if the light hit it right.

 **Hope Toujo**

 **Level-1**

 **[Felpier]**

Hope was also different, and part of the cheer squad. She always had black hair, and dark brown eyes that were almost like chocolate dark, and a slender build. She now had the same traits that he did, and she seemed to glance his way from time to time during practice, but that was just him over-thinking things. Her fair skin gave away that she was of Asian descent, possibly a Japanese and Chinese mix.

 **Bonnie Rockwalelr**

 **Level-1  
[Diablo]**

Bonnie was the last of the girls he noticed that were changed. She was the 'queen bee' of the group and always arguing with Kim. She was as good looking as Kim with a slender but curvy body, short brown hair, and tanned skin complimenting her teal eyes. Now she had the additional trait of a pair of horns that curved around her head and upward like a hat or crown of some sort, giving her the feel of a demon or devil girl. He'll admit that Bonnie wasn't the nicest person in the world, but she wasn't excessively mean. She only insulted him when there was opportunity, and not go out of her way to make fun of him or others, even then it didn't feel like she really meant it. Plus, he figured that if she really wanted to be mean, she would be much meaner then she is now.

* * *

"So it looks like Ron's like us." Hope commented after cheer practice as they went their way home. Hope, Jess, Tara, and Bonnie decided to do some chatting on the way home.

"I know! It's amazing that he's just like us! I really hope we can get along better in the future." Tara was excited about it, as he own wings started fluttering a bit and she floated off the ground for a few moments.

"No, we are not just going to invite Ron Stoppable to hang out with us!" Bonnie said after listening to the two. She still had a reputation to uphold.

"Why not? It's better to stick together then stay separate, and he might be fun to hang out with." Jessica was too optimistic in Bonnie's opinion, but not wrong. Jessica then added, "You didn't call him loser."

"I'm not going to just call him a loser all the time. I do have standards and admit he's a good guy, but he's still technically a loser." Bonnie commented and Hope just sighed.

"We know. Your sisters are going to give you trouble if you suddenly started hanging out with him. I know he's a nice guy too, but I don't know if we should hang out with him, because of Kim." Hope knew Ron didn't have many friends at school, and she wasn't sure if the only friend he had was Kim Possible, and she didn't want to get on the girl's bad side.

"But, but…"

"Tara, we don't have a reason to hang out with him. So let's just go home." Bonnie commented as they left to go their separate ways and head home. Never noticing that there was a figure on a roof with horns as well, like Bonnie's and he locked on to Bonnie with his eyes, which were hidden by sunglasses.

"I found you." The man said as he seemed to be focusing on Bonnie, and then he teleported away.

* * *

 **You have rested in your bed. Your HP, MP, and all abnormalities have been removed.**

"Morning buddy." Ron said as he saw the screen once more. He was talking to Rufus when he said that, but he knew that Rufus was still unable to see the screen/window himself. He decided to get ready and meet with Kim. He was just about out the door when someone got his attention.

"Ron. Good morning." The voice was the thing that made him freeze in his tracks for a bit. The reason why is because it was his mother, which was very strange because she's rarely at home this early in the morning.

"Morning mom. Am I in trouble?" Ron asked as he looked at his mother. She was still attractive for her age, and had short blonde hair and freckles like him. She also had the brown eyes like him as well, but that was not what got his attention. It was the fact that, like him, she had the ears and tail of a cat.

"Not that I know of. Are you?" She asked, knowing that he wasn't in trouble unless there was something he wasn't telling him, "You bet get going if you don't want to be late, but if you have anything to talk about, you can talk to your father and myself if you feel the need to."

Ron was surprised at that statement. He never thought his mom would want to talk with him much more then this, and he felt…happy. Yeah, it was nice to know that his mother wanted to keep in touch. He still needed to catch up to KP.

"Good luck out there Ron, and why do I have the feeling I'll need that old thing." Veronica Stoppable commented, thinking about something she had in her possession, and she figured that she might need it later.

* * *

Ron felt something was wrong as soon as he stepped out the door. He did live near to Kim, but something definitely felt wrong. The first thing he noticed that people weren't around. The next thing was that the atmosphere itself seemed to be brimming with danger, and it felt like miles of bad road. He was moving before he heard panicked squeaking from Rufus.

"What's wrong buddy?" Ron asked as the naked mole rat then pointed to his head, or more specifically his ears, "These? I've had them for a few days…wait! How come you can see the ears now?"

"My employer has requested that you come with me Rockwaller-sama." Ron heard a man's voice nearby and he turned to see in the middle of the street a man in a business outfit with a Han'nya mask on his face.

 **Aku Oniyama**

 **Level-?**

 **[Diablo, Infernal Summoner]**

Ron didn't know what the fact that his level wasn't seeable, but he did know that Bonnie, Hope, Tara, and Jessica were there. The girls were definitely scared, but Bonnie had stood her ground.

"I don't know who your employer is, but you can tell him that I disinclined to acquiesce to his request." Bonnie commented, and if the situation was different, he would have chuckled and wondered at what she said. The man didn't say anything for a bit.

"It means no. We have school, so please let us go on our way." Hope said, as the man was not going anywhere just yet.

"I was not talking to you feline filth. The higher beings are the ones speaking." Hope really didn't like how this man had just called her filth for no reason, but it also stung her that she was just compared to trash.

"Hope isn't filth!" Jessica butt in to defend her, but only got the man's attention drawn to her. No one could see the expression he had, but he did seem quite smug about himself.

"So, the Celestian speaks. A woman with blood of false promises and hopes. No different then a whore." Jessica was torn up at the accusation. She never did anything that would give her such a disreputable reputation.

"She's not a whore you bastard!" Ron said, in an uncharacteristic shout and decided that he had heard enough. It just wasn't right to start insulting the girls.

"Ron!" Tara whispered in surprise, and was glad that the young man came to defend their honor. Even Bonnie was surprised at the fact that he showed up like a hero at the last minute, but she doubted any of them would be getting away from this guy.

"More filth. So, Rockwaller-sama, have you fallen so far to associate with trash, liars, and losers such as these?"

"They are not trash, liars, or losers! Even Ron isn't that much of a loser, and you don't even have the right to call him a loser!" Bonnie almost shouted at the man, her anger boiling at the man, "Now, we're done here since we've got school to go to."

"I see…I was told to bring you to my employer by any means necessary, barring from injuring you excessively. Now, from the darkness I summon thee!" The man said and created a portal into the darkness. And from that darkness came a cross between a spider and a scorpion with a body that was like stone and magma.

 **Phantasmaraneae**

 **Level-?**

Ron decided to try to examine it after seeing that, but it was almost useless since he didn't try to develop it more.

 **Phantasmaraneae**

 **Level-?**

 **HP-?, MP-?, Str-?, Mag-?, Vit-?, Agi-?**

 **Elements:**

 **Fire-?, Ice-?, Lightning-?, Wind-?**

 **A rare and powerful breed of Underworld spider. It's said to be able to bring its summoner good luck, and possesses the power of fire.  
**

"Let's get out of here!" Bonnie agreed with Ron's suggestion and they ran as fast as they could. The demon spider-scorpion was chasing after them, and they needed to vanish and fast. Bonnie was looking as they tried to dodge fireballs, and such.

' _I'm so going to regret this.'_ Bonnie thought as she noticed something, "Let's dive down that ally."

"Why?" Ron wanted to know. Bonnie just shook her head at this.

"Just trust me." She replied and the girls and Ron did dive into the allyway and noticed a manhole cover that was slightly open.

"You're not seriously thinking of"

"Yes Hope, we're going into the sewers!" Bonnie answered Hope as she started moving the manhole cover and started going down.

"I'll make sure you girls get down there first." Ron said as the girls quickly got in, and as soon as Tara went down, Ron moved down as well and moved the manhole cover quickly enough to ensure that the **Phantom** , he nicknamed it, to pass over them without thinking anything was wrong. The creature did catch up, but it didn't see anything wrong and followed the trail down to the other side of the allyway they had gone through.


End file.
